The present invention relates to a new and distinct Dendranthema plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a perennial garden-type Dendranthema plant, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sizzling Igloo’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new perennial garden-type Dendranthema plants having uniformly mounding plant habit, inflorescences with desirable inflorescence forms, attractive floret colors and good winter hardiness and garden performance.
The new Dendranthema plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 2006, in Bogota, Colombia of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number P1558, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Chrysanthemum×morifolium ‘Yogwendolyn’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,533, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dendranthema plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Alva, Fla. on Oct. 26, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dendranthema plant by vegetative cuttings was first conducted in a controlled greenhouse environment in Alva, Fla. in January, 2008 and such asexual propagation has shown that the unique features of this new Dendranthema plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.